1. Technical Field
This invention relates to air conditioning and refrigeration systems that use compressors and blowers to cool ambient air and more particularly to so-called spot cooling equipment in industry that is moved from location to location for remote cooling needs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type use an evaporator coil supplied with refrigerant from a compressor. Air is circulated over the coil and gives up its heat to the refrigerant as it expands. Return refrigerant from the evaporator coil is circulated through an air-cooled condenser coil and back to the compressor. Examples of such cooling systems can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,228,205, 4,835,977, 5,056,331, 5,491,980 and 5,953,929.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,205 a palletized refrigeration unit for transportation vehicles is disclosed having a container of eutectic liquid that is initially frozen by a refrigeration system before it is loaded into the trailer. After palletized refrigeration unit has been secured within the trailer, a low amperage fan motor re-circulates air over the frozen container cooling the interior of the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,977 discloses an apparatus to cool parked aircraft. A cooling unit that provides conditioned air at a temperature below freezing point of water under pressure is positioned adjacent to the aircraft supplying same with super cooled air.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,331 claims an enclosure for electronic equipment having an air-cooled air conditioning unit within the enclosure so as to cool the electronic equipment. Ambient room temperature air is drawn into the air conditioning unit, cooled and circulated throughout the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,980 illustrates a reversible refrigeration/freezer system in which the refrigeration mechanism is in a separate cabinet from the enclosure to be cooled. Universal inlets and outlets are provided so the refrigerant unit can be interchanged on different sides of the enclosure for heating or freezing of same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,929 on a modular refrigeration unit discloses a system having all the components of the system mounted on an integral base. The system uses a typical compressor, an evaporator coil with a blower and a condensate coil over which air is circulated for the cooling process.